Odyssey's new home
by BabyBoy349
Summary: Takes place after Unending. Its been done before but not in this fashion. SG1 in the Star Trek verse. Will include Stargates and the Asgard
1. Chapter 1

A/N I dont own anything just toyin with others ideas

A/N This is a joint story with a buddy of mine

A/N Please review and tell me what you think

The Odyssey was in a high orbit of Orilla, receiving the extremely sophisticated upgrades from the Asgard. They are receiving these upgrades due to the fact that he Asgard were going to commit an act of mass suicide. This final act was because the Asgard were suffering from a disease that was killing their entire population. So in a final act they decided to pass on their entire knowledge base to what Thor called 'The Fifth Race' and then destroy themselves so that no one could pillage and misuse any of their technology.

Thor and Sam were in the engine control room on the Odyssey working at a Asgard console just added to the engine room with Thor just to begin to explain the new console. "The Asgard computer core is equipped with its own power source that will not infringe on your ship's ZPM. However, when the upgrades are complete, the core will be fully integrated into all the ship's systems. With the Asgard power core, naquada power core, and a fully charged ZPM, this ship will have no shortage on power and can power all the upgrades we are giving you."

"There must be something more you can do." Sam said this with tears starting to streak down her face.

With a tilt of his head Thor misreads her statement. "I assure you, we are providing you with all the latest Asgard technology, as well as a knowledge base, including our entire recorded history."

"That's not what I was talking about."

In a sad voice and a sudden realization of what she was referring to Thor answers her. "Everything that can be done, has been done. The final attempt to solve our physiological degeneration has left each of us with a rapidly progressing disease"

Continuing on Thor resumes his explanation of the upgraded systems. "If you like, you'll be able to interface with the core using a holographic representation of me, or any other Asgard on record in the knowledge base."

"I'm sorry, but that just won't be the same."

Somewhat hurt, Thor responds, "I have been working on this for the better part of a year, Colonel Carter.

"And we appreciate it, really!"

"Many on the Council did not believe we should be imparting such advancements."

"Well, I promise we will do our very best not to let you down."

"You are the Fifth Race. Your role is clear. If there is any hope in preserving the future, it lies with you and your people."

"No pressure, huh?"

"You have earned my respect and my friendship."

With more tears, Sam responds, "Well, the feeling's mutual."

"Please do not be sad. The end of my people has been a long time coming. We have made too many irreversible mistakes in our development. Hopefully, you can learn something from it. My only regret is that our physical weakness has left us incapable of helping you further."

Moved by his words, Sam Hugs Thor.

_ON THE BRIDGE Same time_

All of a sudden alarm klaxons started blaring throughout the ship. On the bridge Major Marks calls out, "Sir, three Ori motherships just dropped out of hyperspace and are approaching the planet." The Odyssey is rocked by a blast from one of the Ori motherships.

Landry contacts Sam over the intercom, "Colonel, this is the bridge. We have three contacts. Ori motherships bearing down. Sam rushes from the Asgard console to the Odyssey console."

"Sir, the hyperdrive is still offline. Diverting power to the shields."

At this point Thor says, "We must go." Thor beams away just after Carter turns to face him.

"Sir, the Asgard just disembarked. It'll take a few minutes to get the hyperdrive back online."

Landry begins to shout out orders to Major Marks. "Full sub-light. Get us clear of the planet."

"Full sub-light sir."

The Odyssey moves swiftly away from Orilla. One Ori mothership pursues it, firing on it, while the other two descend toward the planet. The ship is rocked again. Mitchell and Teal'c make their way onto the bridge.

Major Marks, "Shields are down to eighty-three percent."

Colonel Mitchell, "How the hell did they find us?" After another blast rocks the ship, he continues on. "Some reason we're not jumping to hyperspace?"

Landry is the one to answer him. "Carter's working on it."

"Sir? Sensors are detecting a massive build up of energy coming from the planet." said Marks.

Landry makes an announcement over the intercom, "Everyone hold on tight!"

Odyssey and the Ori ship move away from the planet at full sublight speed. The surface of Orilla suddenly erupts with huge explosions. After a moment, the entire planet explodes, and a huge shock wave moves out through space, destroying the two Ori ships headed towards it while it rocks the remaining Ori vessel and the Odyssey.

Major Marks calls out, "Shields are down to fifty percent."

Landry screams into the comm system, "Colonel!"

Sam responds, "Sir, the hyperdrive is now online, but we have to get clear of the radiation caused by the explosion before we can make the jump safely."

Just as she is saying this the remaining Ori mothership that is pursuing them opens fire again and scores a direct hit to the Odyssey's shields.

Major Marks screams out again, "Sir, the shields are now at twenty percent, I don't know what another hit will do to us sir."

General Landry contemplated his options and made his decision. "Colonel Carter, regardless of the risks we need to jump to hyperspace now, we won't survive any other way. Be ready to make any repairs that are necessary, Landry out. Major Marks, plot a course for Earth and jump to hyperspace."

"Aye sir" rang out from engineering and the bridge alike. Ten seconds later a hyperspace window forms in front of a fleeing Odyssey but instead of a bright blue purple color it was a dark blue and greenish color. No one knew but that was from the radiation from the planet that exploded just moments ago. It would have got the ship to their destination, the ride just would have been a little bumpy. As the Odyssey was entering the hyperspace window, the Ori tried to take on more shot at the fleeing ship, but it missed. Instead it hit the hyperspace window itself. Upon impact it changed the very nature of the hyperspace window itself and changed the color from a blue green to a red yellow. That was the last thing any of the crew seen before they were all knocked unconscious.

* * *

Sam was the first person to come back to consciousness on board the Odyssey. As her mind was beginning to sharpen she wondered what happened to everyone else. With that thought in her head she began to manipulate the controls in front of here. They were the advanced Asgard controls that was tied into the entire ship. First activating the internal comm's, she tried to reach the bridge. "This is Colonel Carter to the bridge, anyone please respond." No one answered her. So she tried the entire ship. "This is Colonel Carter to anyone, please respond." Still no answer.

Sam brings up the sensor files for the time of the fight to the current time. She has a theory but needs some other input and quickly. With a sudden jolt Sam has the perfect solution. Accessing the Asgard console again she finds what she needed and executed the program.

Thor materialized in front of her. It was a completely lifelike image of Thor. "Greetings Colonel Carter. It is shocking to see you so soon."

Sam was shocked. She didn't expect the hologram to actually know who she was.

Thor tilted his head to the side in question-like manner and asked, "Are you alright Colonel?"

Finally closing her mouth she just comes out with it. "I fully expected you to look like well... you but you are more than that. It seems like you are alive and well with what, you asking me if I'm alright and you saying that its shocking for you to see me so soon."

"My apologies. What I'm sure you was told was that i am a holographic representation of myself because I am a downloaded copy of myself, knowledge and memory included. while i don't have a physical body, I am considered a representation because i can be manipulated since I am in a computer memory core. Their are safeguards because of the level of sensitivity needed while working with individuals consciousnesses. But my memory is current to right before you arrived in the Odyssey, every consciousness was updated at that time as well."

"So you 'are' Thor?"

"Yes"

"We can talk more about this development later but right now the crew is unconscious and while the sensors says that everyone is alive, they are all unconscious for unknown reasons. What's your theory on what happened. "

Taking several seconds to analyze the sensor files, Thor responds. "According to this data, you entered an unstable hyperspace window while trying to escape an Ori attack. The radiation from the destroyed planet created a flux in the hyperspace window that while it would have let you make it to your destination, the ride would not have been smooth. The Ori beam weapon, when it hit, made you end up in what I believe is a alternate universe. Based on the scans, the quantum signature of the surrounding space differs from our own and as you know the quantum signature should be the same for everything is the same reality. And as far as the crew, the transition from one reality facilitated this as well as the radiation. When the vessel crossed the shock to their systems were to much and knocked everyone unconscious. You were shielded by being in this room. so you weren't affected as severally as the rest of the crew."

"Once i seen the difference in the quantum signatures, thats what i thought to. How long will the crew be out for and can you operate anything as a hologram?"

"Based on the levels of radiation, and when you woke up while taking into consideration the shielding of this room i would say an additional hour. I can operate this console and anything connected to it. What do you need?"

"I'm going to the bridge, once i get there we can get the ship under control and wait until everyone wakes up."

"Agreed."

An hour and fifteen minutes later everyone started to wake up. Sam and Thor managed to get the ship to full operational status with the shields repaired and at full power. The weapons were fully functional as well as the hyperdrive, sensors, and stealth systems.

Fifteen minutes later, General Landry and SG1 was in engine control room, by the Asgard core console listening to Thor telling them what happened.

Daniel said, "Is there a way to get back." while Mitchell said, "Where are we." Vala looked sad and Teal'c looked... well calm as ever. The General was just waiting for an answer since those were his two question anyways. Looking at everyone in turn Thor answers, "Recreating the exact circumstances of what sent us here would be almost impossible so no, i don't think that there is a way to return. As far as where we are, we are in the galactic void, on the other side of the galaxy from Earth, It will take a day to get there at max speed."

No one spoke fro several minutes, they were all digesting the information that Thor just told them. Finally, General Landry spoke. "Alright folks, here's what we are gonna do. We are going to proceed to Sol at best possible speed. As soon as we drop out of hyperspace outside of the solar system, we will cloak and proceed to Earth and access the situation. Once we get more information we will decide what we are going to do."

Everyone nodded and went to their stations. Sam returned to the Asgard console and asked Thor a question. "Thor, say we are stuck here, what would your opinion be on our best course of action?"

After a moment of thought Thor responded. "If it were me, I would ascertain the local planets and their level of technology. Then i would search in unclaimed territory for raw materials and set up some kind of base with a defense and sensor network. After that is set up, the options available will be more numerous than just relying on assistance from local worlds"

"How would we go about creating a base without having to dismantle the ship. We don't have the tools or infrastructure to facilitate such a project or the manpower."

"The transporters, in their full capacity are able to take energy and change it to matter, any matter thats programmed into the computer. While it can create any material, the energy consumption varies greatly between the materials you are creating. The energy needed to create one ton of naquada is the same as creating twenty five tons of iron. The energy requirements is to great to convert energy into those raw materials, especially when they could be mined."

"So your telling me that as long as we have energy we can create whatever we need?"

"Yes."

"Would it be a strain to create a couple of probes to scout out possible unclaimed resources?"

"While it will cause some strain on the Asgard power core, it is well within tolerable levels and necessary in my opinion. Would you like my help in creating a probe that will be of the most use for you?'

"Any help you can give would be great."

_ON THE BRIDGE Same time_

General Landry walked onto the bridge and started issuing orders before he got to his seat. "Major Marks, activate all stealth systems minus the cloak and bring shields to full strength. Major Womack, plot a course to Sol, best speed. Get us back in the Milky Way.

"Aye Sir." sounded from both officers. As Major Marks activated the tactical systems, Major Womack moved the ship forward. With a deft maneuver, the Major brought the Odyssey around 180 degrees to line up the right direction for Earth and the opening window of blues and purples for hyperspace.

"General Landry Sir!"

"Yes Major Marks?"

"Apparently the Asgard devised a way to scan normal space while traveling in hyperspace. The range is limited but i am getting sensor readings of local space."

General Landry was about to respond when he heard Colonel Carter speaking to him over the intercom.

"Sir, Thor just informed me that by using the Asgard transporters, we can create anything as long as we have the energy. We both feel that the best course of action would be to create several probes that will scout the galaxy and search for mineable ores like naquada and neutronium. These probes will also look for a suitable base of operations for us as well."

"How long until these probes are ready?"

"We just have to configure already existing designs to suit our needs; once that is done it will only take a few minutes to fabricate them. Give us a half hour and we will be ready sir. In order to launch them we will need to drop out of hyperspace."

"Alright Colonel, you finish the probes and we will drop out of hyperspace to deploy them. Landry out."

A half hour later the Odyssey was dropping out of hyperspace to deploy the newly developed probes. Measuring six feet from end to end and with a central cylinder of two feet in diameter, it had a ring in the center that spun around the central shaft. The ring had a five foot diameter and was held in place by thin but incredibly strong spokes. The ring contained all of the sensitive equipment such as powerful Asgard sensors, subspace communications and the computer core. The central shaft contained a naquada reactor, shield and cloaking generators, hyperdrive and sublight engines. To ensure that the probes technology wasn't compromised, they were set to self destruct if the probes themselves were hindered or threatened in any way and couldn't escape.

It took fifteen minutes to deploy all six probes and to get their search patterns set. Sam and Thor programmed the probes to operate independently but to act as a unit if needed, such as forming a relay to transmit urgent data to the Odyssey if it was deemed necessary. The base program though was to just search their designated part of the galaxy and to rendezvous with the Odyssey in the Sol. Barring any unforeseen problems, the search would take one month.

Just as Major Womack was about to return the Odyssey back into hyperspace on their way to Earth, Colonel Marks was alerted to something on the sensors. "Sir, we are picking up a distress call. Its originating roughly one hundred light years away. Its audio and visual sir."

"Lets see it Major."

".....First Minister Kellan, to anyone that can hear this and can help. please we are in dire need. There is a missile headed for our world that just destroyed our only defense fleet and it cant be stopped. We are estimating the casualties will be around two million lives! Please help us..."

After listening to the distress call, General Landry starts issuing orders. "Major Marks, sound battle stations. Major Womack take us to the location of the distress signal." Activating the intercom, Landry continues to issue orders. "SG1, report to the bridge, prepare for a first contact situation. Thor, I'd like for you to man the Asgard console and any information or advice would be helpful. Landry out."

Using the controls on his command chair, General Landry opens a subspace channel to the planet from which the distress call came from. "This is General Landry, Commander of the Tauri` vessel Odyssey, we have received your distress call and are in route to assist you, over."

"General Landry, this is First Minister Kellan, we are thankful for any assistance that you can give us! We need help as soon as you are able. The missile is one hour away and nothing that we know can stop it."

"Just sit tight and we will be there in a few moments to render assistance, Odyssey out."

While the General was talking, Major Womack plotted the course for the small jump to get them to their destination. Once the General was done with his conversation, the Odyssey entered hyperspace and was brought right back out by the computer since a human would have overshot their destination since it was so quick. Once they were out of hyperspace, they were near a Earth like planet with numerous heavily populated areas.

Just like any Asgard, Thor was diligent in his duties. "General Landry, I have located what was referred to as a 'missile'. It is on a direct course for the planet. I reading that this missile has weapons as well as a massive warhead...."

Sam, inquisitive as always asked, "What type of warhead?"

"I am reading an matter/antimatter warhead, precisely 1000 kilos of both matter and antimatter. The blast would be big enough to destroy an average sized moon."

Sam couldn't help but feel a little awe struck. It has been a dream of everyone in the science department to use matter and antimatter in such quantities and in such a controlled way.

Colonel Mitchell wasn't impressed. "Alright so how do we help these people? Can we kill it with our weapons?"

Vala was to busy wondering how much she could get for this technology at home and Teal'c was being as stoic as ever. It was Daniel who had to play devils advocate. "Are we sure that we want to involve ourselves in this. I mean i want to save these people as well but at what cost?"

Thor had more information to add as well, "The shields will not withstand a attack by us so we can destroy it. But there is other information to consider. There is one humanoid onboard. There is also a vessel following the missile closely. It has its shields up and its weapons are armed."

"Put it on the screen so we can all see it please."

Thor gives a brief description of the vessel. "It is 345m long and has a tonnage of 700k. It has fifteen decks and is powered by a matter/antimatter core. Im reading thirteen energy weapon arrays as well as several missile launchers. The vessel has shields but they do not impede our scans. From the information available and considering the energy output and number of weapons, this vessel alone poses little threat. Both the ship and the missile use an unknown method of FTL flight."

Out of nowhere, Teal'c spoke. "Thor, the writing on the vessel, can you magnify so we can see it. It looks..... familiar."

Thor manipulated the controls and on the view screen the name of the ship can be seen, and its in english. Daniel couldn't believe it and reads it aloud. "USS Voyager NCC-74656. Holy Hannah!! It's from Earth!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I dont own anything

A/N Any suggestions welcome.

A/N i will have an update for my other fic in a day or three!!

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1s FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

On the bridge of the USS Voyager, there was a tense silence in the air. The ship had been dragged seventy thousand light years from home by a mysterious entity two years previously, and if that wasn't enough, now they were chasing and trying to destroy a rouge Cardassian unmanned dreadnought missile ship that was on a course to destroy a sizable portion of an innocent planet. Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres was on board said missile trying to destroy or deactivate is from the inside. Apparently the missile had been dragged across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant just like Voyager had been.

Before the two ships were pulled from the Alpha Quadrant, Lieutenant Torres was working for the Maquis and managed to board and reprogram the dreadnought to attack a Cardassian target. Because of this, she was the obvious choice to send over since none of Voyager's weapons could stop the thing. Now Lieutenant Torres was onboard the missile and Voyager couldn't lock onto her with the transporters do to the shields that were activated after she boarded it.

It was Ensign Harry Kim that broke the silence on the bridge. "Captain, sensors just picked up a unknown subspace distortion near the planet."

Captain Katherine Janeway sprung up from her command seat, she was just itching for something to do besides waiting in a tense silence. "Put it on the view screen and perform a full sensor sweep."

Ensign Kim was quick with his response while he started to do as he was ordered "Aye Captain."

On the view screen everyone could see a blue and purple like 'cloud' forming in a high orbit of the planet. Out of the cloud like subspace distortion came a ship. Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

Turning towards Harry Kim, Janeway asked, "Ensign what's the status of those scans?"

"Captain, the ship seemed to exit a deep layer of subspace that I would say is there method of FTL travel. I couldn't get anymore readings because their transition to normal space was too quick. I do know that their inertial dampeners have to be really advanced in order to stop as fast as they did and for the crew not to be injured." They all saw how fast the ship came to a rapid stop after leaving the distortion.

Nodding her head in understanding, the Captain then turned her attention to her tactical officer. "Mr. Tuvok, what's your tactical analysis?"

"Sensors are unable to penetrate the vessels shields. I am able to get a rough estimation of their power levels and I must say I am shocked. The vessel is currently outputting an estimated twenty times our generated power. I am unable to give you a more precise reading."

Everyone was shocked at that statement. Voyager was a ship from an entirely new class of vessel, with one of the latest matter/antimatter reactors that made the ship one of the fastest created. So to be completely outclassed was unexpected and quite surprising.

Tuvok wasn't done with his analysis. "Visually I can see what appear to be four energy weapon turrets, thirty two…projectile weapon turrets." If the power estimate was a shock, then a ship with that much power using primitive slug throwers was even more shocking. "I also see what could possibly be missile tubes, sixteen of them. There are two hanger doors, one on each side which is possibly used for shuttles. It is also one hundred and forty five meters shorter than Voyager."

Lieutenant Tom Paris, Sr. Helmsman of Voyager just couldn't hold back his comments. "Look at the thing. It puts out way more power than we do and yet they use projectile weapons? If you ask me it looks like a warship that would have been built on Earth, but hundreds of years ago. It's boxy, fully loaded and built for war. It's a contradiction if I have ever seen one; advanced and primitive."

Commander Chakotay stood from his seat to get a better look. "The design does look primitive but let's not judge a book by its cover eh Mr. Paris. Its power output alone and the fact that we can't scan past their shields should tell us all we need to know. Captain?"

"I agree, Lets find out there intentions, we still have a crew member to retrieve and a missile to stop. Mr. Kim, open a channel to that ship."

"Aye ma'am. Channel Open."

"This is Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, be advised that the craft that in a approach vector is hostile and that we are currently unable to stop it. Your ship might be in danger. Please respond."

_A few minutes earlier on the Odyssey _

On the bridge, SG-1 and the general was discussing the name of the vessel that was trying to scan them with no success. "Well the name is written in English and was also the name of a probe that NASA sent out to get early scans and pictures of the farthest planets in Earths solar system."

Vala, who was looking bored and a little impatient, voiced her thought. "Ok, so yeah, the ship is from this Earth, but what does that have to do with why we are here and this missile. Can't we just blow it up and get on our way."

"I find myself agreeing with Miss Mal Doran. Let's help these people then speculate about this ship and Earth." Teal'c said this in his usual, direct fashion.

Sam was about to defend herself when they were interrupted by the Lieutenant manning the communications systems. "The Voyager is hailing us, audio and visual Sir."

Sitting back in his chair, the General responded with a curt, "Let's see it Lieutenant."

"Aye sir."

"This is Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, be advised that the craft that in a approach vector is hostile and that we are currently unable to stop it. Your ship might be in danger. Please respond."

"Open a channel Lieutenant Audio and visual."

"Channel open. Sir."

Still sitting in his command chair, General Landry responded to the hail. "This is General Landry of the Tau'ri vessel Odyssey." At the last minute the General decided to not let anyone know that they were from an alternate Earth. That was a secret that he was going to order his crew not to tell and ask Thor not to as well, the less headaches the better. "We are aware of the danger and are responding to a distress call from the planet to render assistance. We are reading a person onboard the missile, do you know anything about them."

"Yes General we do, that is my Chief Engineer. She is trying to disable the missile from the inside. We are unable to retrieve her yet because the craft has raised it shields."

"Well Captain, we just may be able to assist you and the planet. Break off pursuit so the blast from the warhead won't damage your ship. Odyssey out."

With the comm channel closed, Landry got Thor on the intercom. "Thor, are we able to get a transporter lock on the person on the missile?"

Thor answered in typical Asgard fashion, short and sweet. "Yes."

"Can you transport them to the Voyager's bridge?"

"Indeed. I will transport them immediately."

"Thank you Thor. Major Marks, once the missile is empty I want that missile out of my sky. Major Womack, plot a course to make it happen."

Aye Sirs rang out on the bridge as the officers readied the Odyssey's powerful systems to complete their tasks.

_Meanwhile on Voyager_

Captain Janeway was a little chuffed at being ordered to drop pursuit, especially when she had a crewman onboard. She saw the reason behind it but wasn't going to leave B'Elanna behind.

Tuvok's voice rang out on the bridge. "Captain, the Odyssey is accelerating towards the missile. They are locking some type of targeting scanners onto us that is completely bypassing our shields. I can't break the lock Captain."

"Mr. Paris, evasive pattern Beta 6!" Order Chakotay.

"Mr. Tuvok, remodulate the shields, try to block them. Lock onto the Odyssey and return fire if they fire first."

On the bridge everyone heard a loud whine then all they saw was a bright flash of white light. When the light disappeared, B'Elanna was standing there looking around visibly startled. Everyone else was surprised at the Odyssey's ability to transport a person through their shields.

B'Elanna, still startled at the sudden transport from the missile to the Voyager Bridge via an unfamiliar transporter system couldn't remain silent for long. "What happened? How did I get here? It wasn't our transporter, whose were they?"

Chakotay walked over to her and tried to calm her down. "While you were onboard Dreadnought, a ship answered the planet's distress call sent by the planet. It was them that transported you here, THROUGH the shields and its them on the screen on a attack vector, let's see what they can do."

Both Chakotay and B'Elanna turned to watch the view screen. The Odyssey was above the missile coming right at it. All of a sudden, with no warning from the sensors and at an impossible range, the Odyssey fired a narrow, bright blue lance of energy at the missile. The missile was visibly shaken by the attack and the shields lasted about two seconds before they gave out, allowing the beam to impact on the hull. But the beam didn't stop there. The beam ended up going right out the other side, blowing a huge hole out of the other side of the missile. Because of the missile's momentum and the Odyssey closing the distance, the beam ended up going right down the spine of the craft, splitting it in half. That is until it reached the matter/antimatter payload. Once the beam hit that, it exploded in a frightening display of mutual annihilation.

While the Odyssey's shields flared, the ship wasn't phased at all while Voyager was thrown to the side with several exploded conduits and some damaged systems throughout the ship.

Captain Janeway was picking herself up off the floor. "I guess we should have backed off when General Landry asked us to. Mr. Tuvok," she walked over to him, "what in the hell was that weapon that went through Dreadnaught like tissue paper? Nothing we had could stop that thing and that ship took one shot and destroyed it? I want answers!"

"According to the sensors, the Odyssey used very narrow high intensity beam of extremely super heated beam an unknown plasma type. I would suggest beaming up a sample of the hull for further analysis."

"Do it."

_Onboard the Odyssey_

"It was no problem at all First Minister Kellan, We were glad to help." General said.

"Is there anyway that we could repay you for what you have done?" The man asked in such a way that Landry knew they truly were grateful and it would be impolite not to ask for anything. Taking a second to think of what they could offer, the general made up his mind.

"Ok First Minister; how about a map of the galaxy as you know it and any cultural information you could give us about your people. We would very much like to get to know you and hopefully become friends."

With raised eyebrows in shock the First Minister answered immediately, "Friends indeed! I will contact you in thirty minutes for the transfer, agreed?"

"Agreed and thank you First Minister."

"No General, thank you."

With that the comm channel closed. Noticing Sam at the controls for communications scrutinizing what she was reading. "Colonel Carter, what has your attention over there?"

"I'm looking at the communications on the planet; I thought that since we were here already and seem to be on our way to being friends, we could start to grow a sensor net of sorts. We can make it cloaked and if in the future we can put a stargate here, we already have the place monitored. I'm just looking at their communications so we can fine tune the satellite. That is if that's ok Sir?"

"Great idea, you and Thor get stared right away. And find out what exactly what it takes to build a stargate."

"Aye sir."

"Raise Voyager on the com" General Landry ordered.

Seconds later, Captain Janeway was on the view screen. "Captain Janeway, good to see you're ok." The Voyager Bridge was in one piece with technicians fixing consoles in the background. The bridge crew looked a little battered but Landry didn't want to mention that.

"Thank you general, it got a little bumpy but we are fine. I'd like to thank you returning my Chief Engineer to us, and for taking care of the missile."

"Like I told First Minister Kellan, it was no trouble at all." General Landry wanted to see if it was now possible to get information on Earth now before they even got there. "Captain, would it be possible for a few of my officers to tour your starship, we have never seen a design such as yours and a couple of my people are anxious to stretch their legs."

"I don't see a problem with that General, how about in one hour?" Janeway asked.

"One hour is perfect." answered the General.

"See you then, Janeway out." With that the comm closed.

"SG-1, you're up. Go see Thor and Sam and see if there is any handy Asgard tech that you can use while you're on your tour. You leave in one hour."

"Yes Sir." Mitchell responded. He turned to leave the bridge with the rest of SG-1 following behind him. They made it down to the Asgard core room to see Sam and Thor manipulating a holographic representation of a complex looking Asgard satellite.

"…is the latest in Asgard design. Based on what you call Puddle Jumper technology, this satellite is invisible to everything. They are even capable of detecting ships in hyperspace and have a greater range than older models. These are what I would recommend."

Sam looked at the model for another minute. "Ok let's do it Thor." In between everyone was satellite. The probes were based off this satellites technology so it was almost the same. Instead of having shields, it had better scanning technology, and it also didn't have a hyperdrive or sublight engine, just thrusters for emergency use only.

Sam looked up to talk to her team as Thor beamed the satellite to the 302 bay so that it can be deployed in stealth mode instead of the bright flash alerting everyone that something was beamed into the void of space. "So what brings you guys down here?"

It was an excited Daniel that answered Sam. "The General got Janeway to agree to a tour of their ship. I can't wait to talk to them and learn of their culture and history. I wonder if any of our history happened here or is it all different."

Colonel Mitchell interrupted Daniel mid rant. "General Landry wanted us to see if there was any cool Asgard gear we can get for the tour. We need Intel bad and this is a good way to get it. Thor what do you think buddy? You guys put anything cool in that core?"

"All that we had is now yours. I want to give you something that was created right after we perfected our beaming technology. My people created this device when we still did things as you do them now. We needed a way to carry all of the supplies and tools that we used from day to day and we didn't want to carry them everywhere so we devised a technology that did it for us. Before you is a materializer. While it can dematerialize things to rematerialize later, you can also create things from detailed schematics stored within the stone, or from a database that the stone is connected to but it will require more energy to do so. We didn't need this technology anymore once our cellular degradation became a problem and we created a society where technology did everything for us."

The hologram disappeared and in its place was what looked like a wristband and a medium sized oval stone that would fit in a person's palm, and the two were connected by what looked like a strap that would lay on the wrist. Thor made five of them and each took one and put them on.

"The wrist band is an extremely powerful power pack. The strap carries the power to the stone and also hooks into your bodies' nervous system through your nerves while the stone is the materializer. I upgraded the stones to the latest ones we created. It will have a greater storage capacity and even act as a communications device. Also, it will be keyed to your DNA to prevent it use from someone else."

"Well I would say that this is cool!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"I agree. This is a very formidable piece of technology. What is the storage capacity for such a unit?" Teal'c asked." He was wondering how many weapons he could hold in his materializer.

"Yeah and can you use this for anything? Food? Water? You know living stuff?" Vala couldn't wait to try hers out. The things she could boost now were limitless.

"While the capacity of objects that you are able to store in the stone is based on the size of the pattern that is stored, I assure you that it will be able to hold everything that you will need. While I would not suggest trying to store a living person, it is capable of storing food and water for consumption."

With the explanation finished by Thor, SG-1 created several items to actually store in the materializer to save power. They each decided to carry emergency food and water along with some stunning weapons. While the more military minded of the group decided to store more weapons in their materializer, like Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell, everyone also decided to carry Asgard personal shields and cloaks. The team made more choices to fit their individual needs as well. Sam decided to wear a stone on her other hand that would act as a scanner and an interface with technology while Daniel wore one that would act as a database that he could use for storing sending and receiving of cultural information. Daniel's stone was ideal for storing and allowing Daniel to instantly review information on any culture that was stored on the stone. While one could use the stones to give them access to any technical information, it didn't mean that you would automatically understand how or why it worked.

Once everyone picked what they wanted that they wanted or that they thought would be beneficial for the upcoming mission, they left and headed for the bridge to get ready to leave for their trip to Voyager since it was nearing the one hour departure time.

On the bridge, SG-1 found General Landry sitting in the command chair monitoring the bridge crew as they went about handling the operations of his ship. He turned towards the door as SG-1 walked onto the bridge. "Ah right on time and ready to go I take it. Did you get anything from the Asgard Core that would be of assistance? I don't need to remind you how badly we need the Intel that these people may be able to offer us. A little while ago, we received the information from the First Minister, and while it offered a lot of cultural information, it seriously lacked in stellar Intel."

Colonel Mitchell stepped forward to show the General the new technology that Thor gifted them with. "Thor shared with us a really nice piece of technology with us that his people stopped using when they started to have their cellular degradation issues." He held out his palm so the stone was facing up and thought of what he wanted and the stone glowed white while in his hand a Zat gun formed, bit by bit. After several seconds the weapon was formed and the Colonel dematerialized it for later use.

While Mitchell was giving his demonstration to the General, Daniel was busy linking his database to the core computer of the Odyssey and copied all the information that his Earth encountered as well as the cultural information that they just received. After the transfer was complete, Daniel was pleased that while he could mentally access the data from his stone, it didn't transfer the knowledge to his head like an ancient repository.

"Well it seems that you have everything that you will need for the mission to Voyager. Good luck. Major Marks, beam them to the coordinates Voyager provided."

"Aye sir" Major Marks beamed SG-1 away and made a mental note to go to Thor and get a materializer himself.

_Onboard Voyager, a few minutes earlier _

"Mr. Tuvok, I want you to be discreet but I want you to get as much information about these people as you can."

"You too feel that something is off about the Odyssey, Captain? I will admit that I was going to do what you ordered already."

"That's good to know."

With that Janeway faced the transporter pad. Their guests were due any minute. With her and Tuvok was Commander Chakotay. Chakotay got a good feeling about these people and couldn't wait to meet them.

With a sudden bright Flash of light SG-1 arrived on Voyager. They were on some type of pad with circles on it. Standing just off the pad was a woman who was obviously Captain Janeway, a dark skinned man with pointy ears, and another man who looked like he had some Native American in his ancestry; he also had a tribal looking tattoo on the side of his face.

Captain Janeway stepped forward and started off the introductions. "Welcome to Voyager. I am Captain Janeway," she then motioned to Chakotay. "This is Commander Chakotay, my second in command, and this is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, my Tactical Officer."

Mitchell stepped forward. "Thank you for having us. I am Colonel Mitchell, Commander of the team; this is Colonel Cater, resident genius extraordinaire." Sam blushed at Cam's praise. Mitchell continued on, "This is Dr. Jackson, Cultural and Linguistic expert. And this fella is Teal'c." Teal'c did one of his customary head nods. "He is our tactical and combat expert. Vala Mal Doran is a 'special' addition to our team which is called SG-1."

With everyone introduced Janeway once again took the lead. "Well why don't we do the tour then we can get to know each other. How about that?" What she didn't say was how most of SG-1 ones names and titles sounded like they originated from Earth. This just made her want to know what was really going on even more and with a subtle glance to Tuvok, Janeway started the tour.

Janeway showed SG-1 parts of the ship that wouldn't compromise their security or technology. They met several of Voyager most noteworthy crewmen, Neelix, Tom Paris, and Harry Kim to name a few. Janeway didn't show them engineering or the bridge and she was leading them to the holodeck to round out the tour. By the time they reached their destination, SG-1 knew mostly all the basics about Voyager, except where this ship called home. They walked into a room that was completely black with a bright orange grid covering everything from ceiling to the floor. In the middle of the room was a woman waiting for them. She was light skinned and had several ridges on her forehead. Janeway did the introduction for them and introduced the woman as Lieutenant Torres Chief Engineer. "The program's ready Captain." she told the captain.

"Thank you Lieutenant; computer, run program."

The grid disappeared and in its place was a giant picture of the Milky Way galaxy and it was cut into quadrants that were labeled. Two places were highlighted, what looked like a territory outline in mostly the Alpha Quadrant and Voyager's current location in the delta quadrant. Janeway took a step forward and still looking at the galaxy started talking. "The United Federation of Planets is where we call home and that is this blue territory here," Janeway pointed to the territory that was outlined in blue. "It consists of over 150 worlds with over 1,000 semi-autonomous colonies that spans across 8,000 light years."

Janeway looked back over her shoulder a bit and made sure that she had SG-1's attention and continued on. "We were dragged to the opposite side of the galaxy against our will and have been on our way back ever since. At maximum warp it will take us about 75 years to get home. Now you may be asking yourself why I am telling you all of this, well that's pretty simple." She turned around and looked each member of SG-1, who met her eyes with questioning glances. "While I believe that there is something very strange at work here when it comes to you and I don't know what it is, I believe that you can help us."

Janeway waited for a response and she didn't have to wait long. Colonel Mitchell stepped forward to talk for the Odyssey. "What's so strange about us ma'am?"

"There are several small things that really don't add up. Your mastery over English being one of them, I checked the universal translators on Voyager and according to its logs, it wasn't used at all during our conversations. Add in the name of your ship and your ranking system, all of these things point to a thorough knowledge of Earth: An Earth from the past. And yet you have impressive technology that suggests you are more advanced than us."

As Captain Janeway was listing these small details, SG-1 traded small glances at each other; Daniel decided to speak up here. "We are the Tau'ri'. We ended up here by a complete accident just as your selves and as far as we know we have no way home. We know nothing of your Federation so we cant really explain any similarities. As far as helping you, it is a good bet that we can help you get home."

The Voyager crew picked up on the aversion of the Captain's main points but decided that answers would could come at a later date in light of possibly finding a way home here and now. Chakotay had to know though, "How could you help us and what will it cost us."

"It would cost you the same thing that the people from Rakosa V gave us for helping them, a map of the galaxy as you know it and your cultural history, we would like to learn about you and possibly become friends. As for the how we would take you there, we would tow you." Colonel Mitchell looked at the Voyager crew as he spoke; in their eyes he seen hope and a little suspicion.

Lieutenant Torres was intrigued. "How long would it take to get us there by 'tow'?"

Naturally, SG-1 turned to Sam to figure out and explain this question. "Given the size of Voyager I would estimate a travel time of two and a half days."

The Voyager crew was speechless. "How is that possible? The speed required would be astronomical not to mention you towing a vessel that is bigger than your own." B'Elanna couldn't believe what she just heard. If these people were capable of making the trip in that short of an amount of time, how fast could they go without towing them?

Sam was non-pulsed when she answered. "I don't know what your method of FTL travel, Warp, is exactly, but ours allows us to transverse galaxies in days instead of decades. We travel in what we call hyperspace. All we would do is extend our hyperspace field around your vessel and together make the trip to your Federation."

To cross the galaxy in days was unheard of for anyone on Voyager. "We'll hold a staff meeting and discuss your proposal. While we discuss this, feel free to stay here and have a good time." Janeway started to leave while SG-1 was looking around was wondering exactly what Janeway meant by having a good time by standing here looking at a picture of a galaxy. With the rest of the Voyager crew following their Captain, she stopped and ordered a command to the computer. "Computer load program Paris 3."

All around SG-1 there environment changed. Instead of standing in the void of space, they were now standing in what appeared to be a pub. "Be careful, the table leans a little to the left." With that Janeway and the crew left SG-1 and exits the holodeck. They look around to see what table Janeway was referring to when they all seen a pool table through the crowd of observers watching a game being played.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in surprise. He reached out and poked a random person that was walking by. "Hey buddy, what was that for!" Teal'c was impressed with the realism and the fact that these holograms felt as real as they looked.

"My apologies" SG-1 gathered into a corner of the pub to try and figure it out.

"Ok Sam, what the hell is going on here?" Mitchell wanted answers. Activating her scanner stone, Sam sank into the information that was being presented to her. After about a minute she became aware of her surrounds again with an excited tone relayed her findings to her team. "This room is nothing more than a room made to present holograms. Nothing really new here except in the creating of an artificial environment instead of just images. With me so far?"

When her team told her yes, she continued on. "Well what makes them feel so real are force fields that let them and us interact with each other. With these fields they can do anything we can do but they have to be by a holo projector which also controls the force fields."

Daniel looked really excited now. "Sam couldn't this technology be used as a stop gap for the Asgard minds stored in their core? They wouldn't have living bodies but they would be fully aware and have the ability to interact with us and a ship." While Sam and Daniel were discussing the possibilities, the rest of the team spread out to check the place out. Vala went to the pool table, Teal'c went to get some food and Mitchell went to chat up the bartender.

"Daniel, first we would need to create a portable holo-emitter so that they could go anywhere and not be restricted. Then we would need to create a failsafe…"

It took the command staff of Voyager about forty minutes to decide on whether or not they wanted to take the Odyssey up on their offer. Some were excited at the prospect of getting home and said that the gain out weighed the risks, and some thought that they couldn't trust this strange new ship yet. With her command crew split it was Janeway's decision to accept the trade but with some precautions. Arriving them at the holodeck she ended the program and had SG-1 follow her to the bridge. When they got there she outlined her proposal to them.

"We accept your offer but as insurance that you are keeping your word, your team will stay here onboard with us. It's a security precaution that I feel is a must and is intended to protect my crew. Do we have a deal?"

"I have to check with General Landry but I think he will be ok with it. Sam will have to return to the Odyssey because she is the best person we have to make the tow work. Let me talk to the General and I will tell you what he has to say."

"Agreed."

With that Mitchell walked away from everyone and activated his communicator to the Odyssey. After a conversation which lasted a couple of minutes, Mitchell returned with his answer. "The General agrees and he also understands your caution. We will stay and Sam will return to make the necessary arrangements."

Nodding her head in affirmation, Janeway turns to the Ops station. "Ensign Kim, set up the link and transmit the agreed upon data."

"Aye Captain."

"Alright people lets get ready to go home." Janeway sat in her command chair as everyone went about the preparations for their trip with SG-1 observing off to the side, after Sam was transported back to the Odyssey.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was sitting in front of the main console of the Asgard core room manipulating the controls to allow the Odyssey to tow Voyager into hyperspace with itself. The calculations had to be perfect since there was little margin of error with two ships entering the same hyperspace window. Behind her stood the holographic form of Thor, making sure that Sam's calculations were indeed correct. With a few more movements of the Asgard control stones on the panel, the settings for the trip were finalized and they were ready to get underway.

Sam contacted General Landry on the bridge to tell him of their status. "General, we are ready to get underway. Get Voyager in position and we will take care of the rest down here sir."

Taking all of that in and nodding his head in confirmation, General Landry responds. "Roger that Colonel. We will contact Voyager and get in position; the rest will be up to you. Landry out."

With the connection cut, Sam sat back as she waited for the Odyssey to form up with the larger Voyager. Thinking of her trip to Voyager, Sam turns to talk to Thor. "Thor, did you have a chance to review the data on the Voyagers holographic technology that I managed to get from my scans while I was over there?"

Shaking his head Thor answers her. "At the current time I have not. Do you feel that it will be of assistance to us?"

"I think that it will be a major help to you and your people whose minds are stored in the core. They have a way of making holograms that can interact with their environment using photons and force fields. Using their tech as it is would require us to build holographic projectors and you will only be able to be in that room but if can make them mobile, then you and your people could go anywhere and do anything."

After she says this, she noticed that the Odyssey was moving into position with Voyager, preparing for their trip into hyperspace. Once the two ships were close enough together, Sam slowly added more power to the hyperspace engines as she simultaneously expanded their hyperspace field to encompass both ships. Once both ships were surrounded by the field, a massive hyperspace window formed in front of them and both ships went from a slow steady pace to being virtually sucked into the blue/purple hyperspace window.

Since Sam had completed her task and after ensuring that everything was done correctly, Thor resumed their conversation. "While you were completing your task, I reviewed the data you gathered from Voyager and I must say that I am impressed. While we would not be alive in the literal sense, it will greatly assist us as a people. I must thank you Colonel Carter; this just may be what saves our civilization."

"Let's save the thanks until we create a portable version and bring back everyone that we can, ok? Besides, the way that I see it is that we still owe you for all that you have done for us."

Thor dipped his head into a quick bow in thanks. "Come Colonel, let us begin."

_Voyager Bridge several minutes ago_

All of the crew was working like a well oiled machine, crewmen checking and double checking the ships critical systems, getting her ready for what was hopefully its ride home. Spread out on the bridge was SG-1. They were observing everyone and everything that was going on around them.

Captain Janeway stood from her seat and started issuing orders. "Mr. Paris, plot us for a course to Earth."

"Course laid in Ma'am"

"One quarter impulse."

"One quarter impulse, aye."

Tom Paris was going over his instruments, making sure that when the Odyssey came into position, above and a little ahead of them that he would be ready for anything that might happen. They set up a link with the Odyssey helmsman that would allow them to work together instead of turning control over to the Odyssey. Captain Janeway was trying to decide whether they should try to scan the Odyssey now that they were going to be traveling so close to them and would be in a perfect position to gather Intel.

Tuvok gave a look to the Captain than a quick look to the view of the Odyssey and back to the Captain, asking the silent question. She gave a quick nod in agreement. She turned to Harry Kim and addressed him. "Ensign Kim, signal the Odyssey and tell them that we are ready. Let's go home." The Captain sat back in her chair and waited for the Odyssey to get the show on the road.

It was at this time that Neelix came on the bridge and gathered SG-1 to him. They talked with each other off to the side but her attention was brought back to the quickly moving Odyssey. She was coming up fast and really close. "Lieutenant Paris, remember to work with the Odyssey. I don't want any accidents."

"Aye ma'am. I'll try to keep the ride as smooth as possible."

Ensign Kim called out to the Captain. "Captain, the Odyssey is extending some type of subspace field around us. I've never seen anything like this! The field is so powerful that any misstep would destroy us and them but the field is perfectly controlled and stable."

Tuvok had his own readings to announce. "Ma'am, sensors indicate a massive buildup of power originating from the Odyssey."

"Is it an overload?" asked Commander Chakotay.

Ensign Kim answered, "No sir, the power buildup is stable and is forming that same subspace distortion that we seen when the Odyssey first arrived."

"Put it on screen Ensign" order the Captain. The view changed from the Odyssey to the piece of space ahead of the two ships. From the first sight of the distortion to the time that they were traveling in the foreign version of FTL took only a few seconds. One second they were headed towards nothing then a blue and purple 'cloud' like distortion appeared, grew, and virtually sucked both ships into itself.

"Ensign, report" Ordered Commander Chakotay.

"Commander, the Odyssey opened up a 'window' to layer of subspace that we didn't know existed. Sensors are blind to normal space so we have no idea where we are or how fast we are going; permission to go to a science lab to try to gather more information?"

"Permission granted. But Ensign," the Captain started, "I want a report in two hours."

"Yes Ma'am."

Walking over to SG-1, who seemed unfazed by what they just seen, the Captain got Neelix's attention "Mr. Neelix, why don't you show our guests the rest of the ship that they haven't seen so far and get them something to eat; maybe even show them to their temporary quarters."

"Most certainly Captain" Turning towards SG-1, Neelix started to lead them off the bridge. "I've made the most amazing root stew and it should be about done. Secret recipe…" His voice was cut off by the closing turbolift. Captain Janeway smoothly turned around towards Tuvok.

"Tuvok, tell me what did you find out?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid Captain. The Odyssey's hull is made out of a mixture of compounds that are somehow reflecting our scans so we can't penetrate it. It also appears that my earlier estimate of their power generating capabilities were incorrect as they are at twenty-five times our own capabilities."

"Let's just hope that they remain friendly."

Everyone agreed with Tom Paris's comment. A ship that could generate that much power as well as cross the galaxy in days, while towing a larger ship with it was obviously not one that you wanted to mess with.

SG-1 spent the trip learning all that they could about these people during their trip. It was a perfect opportunity to learn and they were not going to waste it. Daniel spent a lot of time with Neelix who told him about the many races and cultures that he knew of here in the Delta Quadrant. Daniel had to spend time in the mess hall and even got to taste some truly unique food. Mitchell spent time with the security forces of the ship. He learned about their weapons and even did a few training exercises with them. Teal'c joined in the exercises, but he spent most of his time in the holodeck. He was gathering knowledge on the species that were mainly known to the Federation. He ran simulations to learn about they're fighting capabilities, both armed and unarmed. Vala mainly just spent her time with random crew members. She acquired a few items that no one seemed to notice and she also got people to open up about the Federation on a personal level. She learned that this crew was actually made up of two crews that came together after both were stranded. Ultimately they didn't have a choice because they both needed each other.

As the Journey was coming to an end, SG-1 was back on the bridge and General Landry was on the view screen talking to Captain Janeway. "We will be exiting hyperspace in a half hour. Is there anything we should do as to not startle anyone?"

"Just stay with us General and you will be fine. If I may ask, what are your plans once we reach Earth?" Captain Janeway was genuinely curious as to what these peoples plans were. From the reports she has been receiving from her crew about their guest, she knew that they were curious about them and anything else dealing where they were and where they are going.

"Well, Captain, while we would like to stay and hopefully see Earth for a bit, we plan to continue to explore the galaxy and try to find a way home. There is a lot to see out there."

"There is indeed. I don't know what will happen when we arrive, just know that I am truly thankful and that if you ever need anything to just ask." Janeway was very thankful for these peoples help. She had no doubt that they were keeping to their end of the deal and at the end of this, she would owe them for getting her crew home.

"The pleasure is all ours Captain. We will talk more on the other side. Enjoy the rest of the trip."

"We most certainly will General. See you when we reach Earth."

_Odyssey Bridge_

Everyone on the bridge knew about the fate of the Asgard and everyone also thought that if you wanted to see them, you would need to go to the Asgard Core and talk to one of them there. That's why when Thor walked onto the bridge followed by closely by Sam everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Both Sam and Thor just stood there and stared back, straight faced.

General Landry was the first to snap out of it. "Colonel Carter, Thor, sorry for our rude behavior but seeing you my friend walk onto the bridge was a shock indeed." General Landry made his way over to Thor and Sam while he was talking. Once he got to them, He bent down at the knees to be more on Thor's level. "It was just that we never thought that we would see you anywhere but by the Core."

If the General was surprised before, he was really surprised when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke back to him. "It was anticipated General Landry but thanks to Sam and the rest of SG-1 were able to scan Voyagers holographic technology, and from that Sam and I recreated it to suit my people's needs." Thor pointed to his forearm where a thin Asgard bracer shaped device appeared. "As of now this is the device that a copy of my consciousness is stored as well as the projector, power source, and failsafe systems. With this, we will have the ability to feel, interact, and change our environment once again. It is just a shame that we did not think of something like this sooner, millions could have been saved." Thor lowered his arm and his holosleeve disappeared once again.

"And for that I am sorry. But on the bright side, here with us, you and the remainder of your people can have a new start, with all the time you need to rebuild. I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be with us." General Landry knew that this was a huge step for the Asgard people, and his as well. While they have access to all the Asgard knowledge, they didn't actually 'know' how or why most of it worked. Having them able to walk the stars again would be huge help indeed.

"Both of our people have a bright future ahead of us. Together we will build something great."

Standing back up, the General headed back to his command seat, but continued to speak. "We will be arriving at our destination in about twenty-five minutes so if there anymore of your people that you want to join you for our meeting with Earth, feel free to 'wake' them up."

"I will get started immediately. I will be back in time for the meeting that I'm sure will be taking place." With that Thor beamed himself off the bridge. General Landry didn't know how he did it but wasn't shocked that he could beam himself around the ship.

"Colonel Carter, do you have the data on creating stargates, I'm considering leaving one on Earth so I want to know if that will be now or later after we set up somewhere?"

Sam held out her hand and materialized a pad with all the information on what it would take to make a stargate and DHD. While they had the energy to create one, it would cost too much and take away the vital energy needed for the ship to function at one hundred percent.

"Ok Colonel, we will wait until we hopefully find the resources we need and to get ourselves started." General Landry went to prepare for the arrival in Earth space and the meeting that would follow.

The Odyssey exited hyperspace in between the moon and Earth with Voyager in tow. Visible in a very high orbit was a massive space station that was in the shape of a cone with a mushroom type top sitting on the wide end up top. Clearly visible was a ship that was exiting the massive construct. That ship started to accelerate to their position once the two ships registered on their sensors. Subspace transmissions were flying back and forth from Voyager to Earth as well as the space station.

General Landry was sitting in his command chair while Thor and Freyr were sitting in their egg like chairs, one on each side of the general while SG-1 was behind all of them.

"General, we are being hailed. It's the Voyager."

"Thank you Lieutenant, put it on the screen." This was the conversation that Landry wasn't looking forward to, the part of playing politics, but he had to do it and was determined to do it well, especially with their two guests on the bridge as well.

Captain Janeway was on the screen with another man who looked to be in his sixties and had white hair. His uniform was different as well. It looked far more formal and decorative. "General Landry, once again I would like to thank you for keeping your word and bringing us home safely. We are transmitting the rest of the agreed upon information as we speak. I would also like to introduce you to Admiral Paris. Admiral this is General Landry, commanding officer of the Tau'ri vessel Odyssey."

"Nice to meet you Admiral Paris, please allow me introduce my two friends beside me. To my right Is Thor and to my left is Freyr. They are both on the Asgard High Council and speak for themselves and their people but are our strongest allies. Thor, Freyr, this is captain Janeway of the Voyager and as we just found out, Admiral Paris."

"On behalf of the Federation, I give you our thanks for returning our people to us."

General Landry looked towards Thor, indicating that he wanted him to take the lead on this. Being that he had more experience in these situations and it would also show that they were two peoples instead of all working under the General, Thor gladly answered the Admiral.

"You are welcome Admiral; it was no trouble at all. We thank you for the information that you provided us in return, it has been most helpful."

"It's the least we could do after all you did for us. Now, Captain Janeway has informed us that you are away from your home by an accident and are unsure if you will be able to return home. She also said that you will continue to explore. Is there anything else that we can do to help you?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Have you ever seen these compounds before? We would be willing to trade for information or for the materials themselves." Thor looked to General Landry to make sure that as the de-facto leader for his people that he agreed with the proposition. General Landry inclined his head in acceptance since he knew these materials were vital to their survival. Once the General showed his acceptance Thor transmitted the atomic structure of the ore they needed as well as their names; Trinium, Naquada, and Neutronium.

Captain Janeway looked to Ensign Kim and nodded her head in a silent command to look up the information. "Well, what you call trinium, we call duranium and there is plenty of that around, you just have to mine it or trade for it as we do. Naquada we never had a name for it beside Compound 349, we have only found trace amounts of it within Federation space. But there is an artifact made out of this substance that we can't scan or open. In fact it has been a mystery to use for several hundred years. And as far as Neutronium, there is no record of it in our databanks."

"Well, Admiral, is there anything we could trade for this artifact that has been plaguing you for so long?" General Landry knew that if there was only trace amounts of Naquada found but the Federation had an inoperable artifact made of it, it had to be important.

After a second of thought Admiral Paris answered the General. "I'll have to check with some people before I can say yes or no. "Standby and ill find out right away."

Freyr answered the Admiral. "We will stand by Admiral. Hail us when you are ready. Odyssey out."

Colonel Mitchell moved up towards the Asgard and the General. "Well, that sucks about the Naquada and the Neutronium."

"Cameron Mitchell, just because there hasn't been any found by the Federation that does not mean that there is not any elsewhere. Let's see what the probes find out before we start jumping to conclusions."

Thor spoke up, over the bickering of Vala and Daniel. "Teal'c is correct; it is not wise to worry when we don't have all the information."

"I just want to know more about this Artifact and what it really is." Sam was always the curious one.

Apparently Admiral Paris had his conversation rather quickly because they were being hailed by him. When the comm channel opened they seen the elder man and he had a smile on his face. "Well, I have good news. We are willing to trade the Artifact to you. All that we ask is for you to take three ships back to the Delta quadrant where you picked up Voyager to continue the exploration of that quadrant of the galaxy. And after dropping them off, we ask you to deploy a series of long range transmitters to allow us to communicate with them."

"Hold on one minute Admiral." He nodded his head and the General ordered the channel muted.

"So what do you think Thor? Freyr?" General Landry asked. In his mind it was good deal as long as the artifact contained something useful. Talking in their native tongue where Daniel could decipher a few word that quickly reached an agreement.

"We think that the deal is questionable at best but not doing it would do nothing for us while doing it we may come up with something of value and we will endear the Federation towards us and not us to them."

"Then its agreed. But I say we will do it in a month. I would like to get word from the probes we sent out before we go so we know what our next move is."

Freyr had a pleased look on her face. Well, pleased for an Asgard. "Wise idea General, I agree." Thor nodded his head in agreement.

With a quick order from the General the channel was reopened. "Admiral, we have come to an agreement. We will take your three ships and deploy your transmitters for the artifact but we will have to wait a month. Is that acceptable?"

"That's fine General, it will take us sometime to get everything in order. I was informed that as a token of our thanks that we are prepared to transport the artifact to you now in the hopes of a building friendship between our peoples."

Thor didn't expect this move from the Federation. He always dealt with people who were closely guarded and really didn't show trust so either these people were trying to get something or were truly to trustworthy and he was willing to bet it was the former instead of the latter.

"I assure you Admiral that your faith in us will not be misplaced. Here are the coordinates you can transport the artifact to."

The Admiral looked at Janeway who in turn looked at Harry and gave him a quick nod who transported the artifact to the port side hanger bay.

"Transport complete sirs."

"Alright General, we will meet here in one month to get underway. Captain Janeway has informed us that you wish to explore more of the Galaxy?"

"That's right Admiral. We are looking for resources that we need and will probably need to look outside of your territory. We will see you in one month Admiral to complete our part of the bargain."

"Just be careful General. There are some hostile species out there. Good luck. Admiral Paris out." The connection blinked out leaving the Odyssey bridge looking at each other.

"Well, who wants to see what this artifact really is. I bet it's worth a fortune." Vala had a dreamy expression on her face as she imagined opening the artifact and finding all types of gold and jewels.

An exasperated Daniel responded to Vala's statement. "Im sure that it's not something that you could pawn Vala, don't get your hopes up." Everyone still followed her suggestion and was headed towards the docking bay to see exactly what it was that they received. The Asgard went via the teleporters.

When everyone made it to the port side hanger bay, they were surprised at the size of the artifact. It was in the shape of a rectangle measuring 25'x25'x10'. The outside was perfectly flat with no evident way of opening it.

"So who wants to tell me what this is?" The General looked at all of those that was staring at the artifact. SG-1, the two Asgard and even some airmen were standing close to the item but wasn't touching it. Sam put her palm out towards the artifact and used the scanning stone to try and find out its secrets.

"Sir, according to the readings, its made of Naquada and some other material that we are not familiar with. The weight and proportions don't add up so it's not solid. There are minute energy readings coming from it but I can't scan inside of the thing so I have no idea what could be inside." Looking towards Thor and the other Asgard Sam asked, "So what do you think?"

Looking at the item in front of them, they talked amongst themselves. After about two minutes Thor spoke up. "We agree with your assessment Colonel Carter. We also believe that this alloy composition is a worthwhile discovery in its own right due to the fact that our scans can't penetrate it. Only one species was able to accomplish this that we know of, the Ancients."

With that comment, excited whispers broke out amongst everyone there that wasn't Asgard. In her jubilation, Sam walked up to the artifact and touched the smooth metal that made up its surface. "It's warm!"

Daniel went to touch it but stopped short as a being appeared in a flash of light. He was wearing a black SG uniform and was also sporting the standard tactical vest and was carrying a P90. If it wasn't for the fact that he suddenly appeared on top of the artifact, he could have passed for a crewman, an older one since he was balding on top of his head and looked to be in his forties, but a crewman nonetheless.

Just as quickly as the strange man appeared, everyone who had access to a weapon raised it at the man.

"Well, well, well, so this is the ship that is about to change the shape of the galaxy as everyone knows it." The strange man was walking in a circle, seemingly looking at everyone and everything.

Teal'c and Mitchell started to move in t confront the man when the General raised his hand to stop them. There was something odd about him that didn't sit right with the General. "Would you mind telling us who you are, what you want, and what you mean by what you said?"

The man came to a stop in front of Thor and the other Asgard and stared at them for a moment seemingly ignoring the Generals question. Finishing with his observations he turns towards the General and snaps his fingers. To the shock of everyone, all the weapons that were pointed at him disappeared.

"Mon General, I am Q. What I want is to see the people that will be responsible for the large amounts of deaths that will usher the Galaxy into a place of peace and tranquility with major advancements in science and technology. Why with the help of your half dead little friends here, billions upon billions will die." Q said this with a smile on his face, further disturbing everyone that just heard what he said.

"How can you possibly know this?" asked the General. He didn't believe that anyone's future was set in stone so for this being known as Q to tell him and everyone else that they would be responsible for the deaths of that many people was a shot in the dark.

"I told you already, I am Q."

At everyone's blank stares Q decided to explain.

"Put it this way. Your so called Ascended Ancients are but a worm to what I am capable of. We have no rules and are GODS compared to all else."

Everyone including the Asgard was shocked to hear this. Teal'c and Daniel looked angry at yet someone else claiming to be a God. But to compare yourselves to the Ancients in such a way was unheard of. Q must have read their expressions because he got a wicked smile on his face. "A demonstration then so you know I speak the truth it is."

Q snapped his fingers and in a flash of light everyone was on the bridge. The truly remarkable thing was the scene that was going on it the viewport.

"General, controls for all ship systems besides sensors are disabled. Oh my god! This is the first battle against the Ori battleships."

Everyone here could here Q whisper to mumble to himself about 'primitive races'. A Goa'uld Ha'tak just exploded in the distance.

"Can you confirm that the sensors are operating at 100%?" Landry wanted to confirm that this wasn't a trick.

Sam, who was now at a console answered the Generals question. "Sensors are fully operational and as far as the rest of the systems, well they just appear to not be there."

All of a sudden a blast from an Ori mothership passed right through the Odyssey and it was bathed in the light of the blast while not being harmed at all.

"I'm sure that everyone here knows when and where this took battle took place." After a pregnant pause Q continued. "This silence is appalling! Well, if this doesn't give me the reaction I'm after…well it will so let go." With another snap of the fingers the odyssey disappeared in another flash of light only to reappear above a planet. A planet that had a massive number of ships in orbit all converging on a particular area. Wraith ships. Ships that were all firing at the surface.

Everyone including the Asgard sucked was shocked at what they saw. A surprised General asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Q, what is this?"

"My dear General, what you are witnessing is the siege on a place that made its creators crawl back, well crawl is to brash of a word since their method of travel is rather ingenious, for a mortal, but made them flee none the less back to Earth. These creatures, these Wraith were able to beat back the Alterrans, not through strength but through numbers."

"Yes, we know what happened." Daniel said. "And while seeing it happen is truly fascinating and your abilities are obviously powerful, what do you want with us and what was the point of you showing us this."

Before Q could answer, Freyr did. "I believe that what he is doing is two fold. First he is displaying his power and wished to show us his power by not only taking us back to our own quantum reality but through time as well and making us invisible to everyone in that reality. Secondly I would assume that he is in fact warning us that while we may be powerful, we are but a few."

When Freyr said powerful Q snorted in amusement. 'They never comprehend how young they truly are really are.' He thought. But that Asgard was insightful. "That's not exactly how I would have put it but it will do." Q snapped his fingers and the Odyssey was returned to the same place and time that Q took them from.

"Sir, we are back where we started. Sensors are still the only operational systems." Sam reported from a console.

Thor took a step closer to Q. "Could you not return us to our own reality, using the same technique you just used to demonstrate your power?"

"Well, I could, but where is the fun in that. You are here for a purpose, a purpose that you will find out later, but nevertheless, you are important to the future of the Galaxy."

Daniel was shocked. "We got here by a freak accident. How do we have a purpose here besides trying to get home and if we can't do that our only purpose is to start new lives?"

Q just raised his eyebrows with an amused expression on his face. "Who says that that's not the reason you are here, to start over. But the question is how you are to start over. Oh this will be so much fun to watch."

Cameron couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm so glad that you are having a good time stringing this whole thing out. Can you just tell us what we have to know so that we can get on with your little show that we call life?"

General Landry looked at Colonel Mitchell with a disapproving glance but didn't say anything because he agreed with his statements.

"Well, you guys are no fun. Fine. Point blank you're here because you are supposed to be here. This container was left for you. By who doesn't matter yet. I was left to make sure that you could open and understand what's inside. And since this container is Alterran in origin guess what that makes you?"

"Lucky." Vala stated with a straight face. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I would say that we are pretty lucky to find an artifact err container full of Ancient stuff wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed." Intoned Teal'c.

Q just smiled. "You will probably consider it luck now but later you may find that its quite the opposite. But I digress. In order to understand the stuff, you yourselves have to be Alterrans!"

Q snapped his fingers and everyone but the Asgard was surrounded by a bright white light. When the light finally faded, everyone looked at each other and started to inspect themselves. The Asgard just looked on in curiosity. They couldn't see any differences but then again, the Ancients looked exactly like humans so distinguishing them from observation alone would be insufficient.

When everyone turned back to Q with questions on their lips about what supposedly just happened, all they could see was him slowly beginning to fade away. But of course he couldn't leave without some words in parting. "Remember this, we will be watching…" And Q was gone.

Everyone was just standing there in silence, each trying to absorb the enormous amount of information that was given to them. In just a short time they went from trading with the Federation for an artifact, to supposedly being turned into Ancients by a being that claimed to be more powerful than the Ascended Ancients. It was a bit much to believe but they had to be sure.

"Thor," stated Landry. "Do you have any medical specialists that are awake or can be awakened. We need to check the validity of this Q's story and find out if it is even possible that he really made us all Ancients."

"Currently there are none awake but I can modify the sensors to detect if you are really an Ancient or not."

"Thank you Thor. The sooner we know the sooner we can plan our next course of action." Thor nodded to the General and beamed himself to the Asgard core room to make the necessary modifications. "The rest of you, you are dismissed. No one is to touch the artifact until we have answers to some of our questions. When Thor has all the data we will be having a meeting to decide what he has discovered. Dismissed." Everyone went about their business except for Teal'c and General Landry. Seeing Teal'c still standing there with a thoughtful look on the usually stoic Jaffa's face, General Landry asked him, "Teal'c, is everything all right."

"I am unsure General. I do know that Q did something because even though i did not look i can feel that something has indeed changed." Finally Teal'c pulled up his shirt and indeed, his symbiotic pouch wasn't there and there wasn't even a mark left to show that it ever was.

"While that confirms that he did in fact do something, we still don't know what that is. Go to the medical bay and have yourself checked out. Report to me once they are done."

With a subtle nod of his head, Teal'c headed out of the docking bay towards the infirmary to get himself checked out.

The General himself made to go to the bridge but stopped as soon as he heard his communicator go off. "General, this is Thor, can I see you in the Core room please." Thor sounded as excited as he ever heard an Asgard sound. Something was up and the General was going to find out exactly what that was.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N not beta'd. interested?

General Landry entered the core room and approached Thor who was working at the main controls of the Asgard interface. "You wanted to see me Thor?" Landry asked.

"Indeed. I have the results of the scans you requested. As it turns out, whatever Q did, he did in fact change the entire crew's physiology into that of the Ancients." Thor seemed excited about this turn of events.

"Ok, so what does this mean and why do you seem happy about this. Don't get me wrong, being turned into an Ancient is great compared to anything else that we could have been turned into but we didn't want or ask for this." Landry wanted Thor to know that he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of being turned into something against his will.

"What this means for you is that you and your crew will have to learn what it is to be an Ancient. For now you will have the same beliefs and values of the place of your birth, but in time, I believe that will change and your people will become more enlightened. The reason that you would assume that I am happy is because while as of now, you don't have any of the advanced knowledge of the Ancients, you now have the ability to learn at an astounding rate and to see the answers to difficult problems. A thirst for knowledge and the answers to the universe will grow in your very beings and in time, with our help, a solution to my peoples cloning problems may come to light and we can finally walk beside you, the Ancients as equals once again." The end of his speech was filled with hope and a sense of reverence for the long dead race that now stood before him as infants.

To say the least, General Landry was shocked. The thought of the Asgard looking up to others was shocking in itself but Thor's belief that his people now held the key to giving the Asgard life was daunting in on itself. "Ok Thor. It seems that we are going to need more help from you and your people. As it seems we have a lot to learn and you are the only ones that can do that."

"It would be an honor General." Thor bowed his head slightly in a sign of respect.

"Now let's talk about this artifact that we have. It has to do with us being turned into Ancients so I say we go there and see if we can't see what's underneath its hood."

"Agreed. Now that we ascertained that Q has done what he said, I see no reason not to discover the contents of the artifact."

Using the communication function of his Materializer, General Landry opened a channel to the entirety of the ship. "This is general Landry. It has come to my attention that the phenomenon that took place a little while ago did in fact turn our physiology into that of the Ancients. This will cause things to change for us in the future but for now we are going to continue on in the same fashion that we have been and we will face all the changes that will come together. Already Thor has pledged to not only guide us in this time of change, but to also teach us to reach our full potential. Let us not look at this as an act of injustice but that of a rare opportunity. If anyone has any questions, please let myself or any senior officers know and we will be there to assist you. That is all." With that General Landry closed the ship wide channel and opened one for just SG1. "SG1, please report to the artifact in two hours."

Landry turned to Thor. "I'll see you there Thor." And with that, General Landry left the core room.

In the cargo bay, SG1 was waiting for General Landry. They each could tell that something was up before the General made his announcement about Thor's findings. For Teal'c it was his symbiotic pouch disappearing, while for Vala it was her speed of thought. Mitchell was thinking of strategies from past battles with a different perspective and Daniel had instant recall on all of the languages that he knew. As for Sam, right after the change her scientific mind took off. It was like she was seeing problems unfold in her mind. The answers weren't there but starting points that she didn't even think of before was presented to her so that solving the problems would be quicker and with better results. The fact that she knew most of the systems on the ship by heart assisted in this new found insight as well.

When the General walked in, he was surprised to see that Vala was actually being normal for once and just standing beside a surprisingly calm Daniel. Landry was used to the twos antics and all though he would never admit it, it was rather funny at times. When he got in front of SG1, Thor appeared in the classic chime and white flash of the transporter beam.

"Ok team, we discovered that Q was correct when he said that he turned us into Ancients so that marks that off of our to-do list. Now for the immediate future we need to find resources, find a planet to set up a base, and to finish our deal with the federation. That is, after we find out how to open this thing and find out what is inside of it." General Landry told the team and Thor.

Thor spoke up from his egg shaped floating chair. "As you know, the ancient used their unique genetic markers to secure their technology. I would assume that all you would need to do is touch it and its secrets should be revealed."

Landry looked at each of the team members and finally rested his eyes on Daniel."Jackson, would you like to the honors?"

Like a giddy school child, Daniel responded, already moving towards the artifact. "You bet."

Daniel approached the artifact and laid a hand on it. When he touched the side of the artifact, a piece of it that was in the shape of a door sunk in several inches and slid to the side to reveal a small room. Before anyone could look into the room a holographic form appeared outside the door, startling everyone. The figure was of a man who appeared to be in his mid thirties with black hair and vibrant blue eyes. There was an air of confidence as he stood there in his Lantean attire.

_Greetings, I am Titonus. Since you are seeing this, you are obviously the ones that the being known as Q has effectively turned you from human to Lantean. Why I know is not important, just know that your arrival has been seen and I leave this to you in order to assist you. Without it, you will eventually all die and that cannot come to pass. While not all will survive, a part of you needs to live on and this will enable that to happen._

_Now, a little information about me is in order. I called Atlantis my home and was a scientist there. I was actually in charge of the first manned Wormhole Drive test that was performed. Unfortunately, the test failed and I ended up here in this alternate universe. Ending up here has been a blessing and a curse. A curse because I am the only one of my people here and am in fact alone. A blessing because I was able to travel with some people that allowed me to further my scientific knowledge, all of which I am going to share with you. _

_Now this technology that I have for you is twofold. The first part is plans for what the humans of this universe call a Dyson Shell. _

Here Sam gasped in shock. She knew exactly what a Dyson Shell was and used to think that such a thing was impossible. Titonus continued while bringing up an image of said Shell, showing everyone exactly what he was talking about.

_A Dyson Shell is a structure that is built to totally encompass a star and therefore is able to capture all of the suns energy. If the inner shell surface is far enough away from the sun, typically one astronomical unit, then it would be possible to build a veritable paradise. I know that you are thinking about how large a structure like this would be and therefore how long it would take to create, but I know that with a little ingenuity it would be possible to build this in quick order. I will tell you that the one that I assisted in building striped most of the resources from the quarter of the galaxy that we placed it. _

_Now, for the second part of the technology that I am gifting to you is a modified repository of knowledge. I put all of the knowledge that I had available to me at the time and downloaded it for each of your crew's usage. While it is far from the collective knowledge of __**our**__ people, it is enough to give you a giant step in restarting our civilization. _

_Good luck my brothers and sisters, the future is now in your hands._

With that the hologram disappeared. Everyone that was watching was standing in silence, digesting the information that they were just given. Thor was the first to speak. "The concept of the Dyson sphere is amazing. To create a structure this size has never been done by the Asgard but we will get started right away."

"The possibilities are endless with the availability of such a source of power." Sam said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Let us not forget the insight to the Lantean society that we can gain. Not only them but countless ones in this galaxy that we have never even heard of before…" Vala cut Daniel off from his rant.

"Oh can we just stick our head in the thing and get on with it?" Vala half asked half whined.

"I never thought I would say this but I happen to agree with her. All this standing around and not accomplishing anything is driving me barney." Mitchell said. Teal`c just bowed his head in agreement.

"Ok Sam, you get the honors of going first so you can start working with Thor and his people on this Dyson Shell. As of right now the Shell is our priority." General Landry stated.

So one by one, SG1 went into the artifact and took a turn with the modified repository. After SG1, Landry went inside to use the repository as well. After they were done, everyone went back to their duties, each letting the newfound knowledge integrate itself in their minds. Sam went with Thor, Daniel went to the Asgard hologram room to continue studying their history, Teal'c and Mitchell went to work out and Vala went to do what she does best; annoy Daniel. General Landry went to the bridge to ensure that the entire crew could use the repository in an orderly fashion.

Three Days Later

In the three days that have passed a lot has happened for the people aboard the Odyssey. They were currently headed to the other side of the galaxy where one of the probes discovered there was a large section of space that had a dozen systems with uninhabitable planets and was completely devoid of life. Their destination was to a system that was in the middle of all the others and had a class k star that was fairly young. It was the perfect star for their project

Sam was briefing General Landry and the rest of SG1on the plan that she and the Asgard have come up with. The use of the knowledge that she gained from the repository not only let her keep up with her Asgard colleagues, but it also allowed her ideas to be better refined and yet still have the human touch of thinking outside the box.

"As you know we have been working with the plans of the Dyson Shell that was already created. Those plans will take years to create but unfortunately, we don't have that amount of time. So here is what we have come up with." Sam activates a newly created holographic projector in the conference room. "Our plan is simple for us to build but it will be very complicated to ensure that it is built correctly. We will design the very first piece of the Dyson Sphere. First the piece will have a solar power collector." As she speaks the holographic model follows her narration. "After the power collector, there will be a buffer to store the energy and a computer core. This core will be the crucial to the development of the shell. We had to use an Asgard AI matrix to ensure that the Shell will be built properly. Also on this piece will be an Asgard transporter. It will take the energy collected from the sun and use it to actually build the Dyson Shell. The last two items are the most important, a power core and a time dilation device.

The beauty of having the Shell created this way is that it will be built in what seems to be no time at all; the AI will ensure that it is built correctly with no risk of anybody, and the Shell will build itself from the power of the sun. Now we only need to design the inside of the Shell." Finishing, Sam sat down waiting for the questions that she knows will come.

"Major Carter, what are the limits to our designs for the inside of the Shell?" Teal'c asked.

"Well we will be basically be creating our own artificial ecosystem. We will need to take samples from some of the inhabited worlds in the galaxy but besides that our imagination and the laws of physics is the limit." Sam responded.

"Sweet." said Mitchell.

"Who is going to design the city itself? What will it look like? Will we live in it or outside of it? What culture will we design it after? How…"

"Dr. Jackson. We will put a team together to design the city. They will go around and get everyone's ideas and use that to design our home. For now, everyone will live in the city but once we get settled, people will be able to choose for themselves how and where they reside. Any questions?" General Landry looked around and seeing no questions he dismissed his team. "Good job Major. SG1, your dismissed"

Two days later, not only has the Odyssey surveyed the systems that they would claim as their own but the designs for the first city that was going to be built. A junior officer also came up with a name for the Dyson Shell that seemed to stick, Othterra. It's a combination of Othala and Terra, a way to honor both the Asgard and the Ancients, or as they are truly called the Alterans. With the survey and designs complete, the Odyssey arrived at the system of its new home. Wasting no time, Thor and Sam drained a lot of the ships power reserves to create the single piece of the Dyson Shell that will lead to the creation of the rest of the massive structure. They deployed the piece at such a distance from the sun that the entire interior surface will be the perfect temperature. Once the piece is set, the Odyssey moved out of range of the space that the time dilation field will encompass. If the calculations were done correctly, the power core should last long enough for enough solar power collectors to be built to power the device by the time that it fails. If not, they will need to use more of their precious power to create another power core.

Even with the activation of the time dilation field, the effects were slow at first. Not only did the inside surface need to be made but the outside hull and all the systems in between. A new piece was added every couple of seconds, adding to Othterra. It was as if an artist was putting together a model, a model of epic proportions. As time went on pieces to Othterra started to appear quicker and quicker. With more pieces appearing, more energy from the star can be collected, therefore pieces could be constructed at a faster rate. The real beauty of having an integrated Asgard transporter beam constructing Othterra is that the outer surface is built seamlessly.

In the design of Othterra, the design team not only thought of a way to build in upgrades or new designs but also a way to build a computer core with the power that no one on the ship has seen before and that includes the Asgard. They did this by including a replica of the first piece minus the power core. With each additional computer core that was added, it is networked with the others, adding its power to the others. With each additional Asgard transporter, Othterra could choose to construct many things at once or larger, more complex items. This is something that the creators of the first Dyson Sphere did not have. The Asgard transporter was truly a masterpiece. Little did they know, but their budding world and civilization was going to be centered on that very technology.

Odyssey Bridge

Everyone that was on the bridge couldn't believe what they were seeing. Thor and Freya were among those on the bridge observing the creation of their new home. They were speaking to themselves quietly in their own language as to not disturb everyone else that was watching in silence and awe.

"The science behind this is simple yet very complex." Thor said

"Indeed, it is just a shame that we have never thought the concept."

"The capabilities we will have once this is finished will be immense."

"I don't think that they truly understand the total capabilities of what we are building."

"I don't think that we do either Freya. We won't until we discover a way to regain a living body." Thor said.

"I do believe that we will. Our friends are the key. Like many times that we have seen so far, and even more now since they were turned into the race of old, they will not fail, they don't know how."

"I agree. I just wonder what our answer will cost us."

"Of that I have no idea."

They were interrupted by Daniel Jackson. "Thor, do you know how long this is going to take to build?"

"According to the plans that were left to us, the first Dyson Schell took roughly four hundred years to build. Without the time dilation, it would take us around 175 years. Because of the size of the field, we could only slow time so that for every 50 years inside 10 hours will pass on the outside. So if our estimates are correct, this should take thirty-five hours to complete." Thor responded.

"You're telling me that this monstrosity of a… thing is only going to take thirty-five hours? Boy I do love you guys!" Mitchell exclaimed.

Everyone, even the Asgard looked to be smiling at Mitchells comment.

Thirty Seven Hours Later

The bridge crew plus SG1, Thor and Freya have all been waiting on the bridge for the last couple of hours, anticipating Othterras completion. The atmosphere was tense to say the least since the completion of their home was taking longer than expected. But suddenly, everyone was startled out of their musings. A holographic form appeared on the bridge in front of everyone. It was in the form an ancient Asgard, one from a time when they could reproduce normally.

"Greetings, I am the AI avatar of Othterra. I am here to bring you to your new home since I am now complete. I have uplinked my program to all of your Materializer stones so that you can interface with me at anytime. With the available power that I have, I will be available anywhere in the Galaxy. Now, General Landry, are you ready to see your new home?" Othterra asked.

General Landry looked at everyone who was actually looking at him. He turned back to Othterra and answered him. "Yes I believe that we are. But, where is the door?"

"We don't need one." Was the response that the General received before the entire ship was enveloped in the familiar white flash of the Asgard transporter beam.

The ship arrived over a beautiful city that was designed with a mix of three races architectural designs: Asgard, Alteran, and human. It looked as though that the designers made it roughly the size of Atlantis with a similar layout, control towers in the center with everything else branching out from there. Everything was spread out with and looked very comfortable. The houses on the edge of the city looked lavish and were outfitted with every comfort possible. The city contained everything that anyone could want or need, for a population to lead a normal and productive life. The designers planned the city so that if the crew was forced to stay here in this foreign universe, they were going to make the best of it.

Outside of the city was an expansive set of docks with enough room to hold 500 ships. This is where the Odyssey was headed. Suddenly, everyone, including the Asgard that was awake found a map of the city being placed in their minds as well as where there new homes were located, Once that was complete, Othterra started to speak again, this time only to the command staff and the Asgard on the bridge.

"Come, I will show you to the control center before I leave you to do as you please. I will handle the docking and shutting down of the ship."In another flash of light, everyone was transported away, most going to their new houses while a small group arrived in the control center.

In a flash, the small group arrived in the control center. "Well at least the avatar for Othterra is accurate in regards to its Asgard personality. It too has the tendency to just transport us without warning." Daniel said as he scratched his head. He could only imagine what Jack would have to say about the unannounced transports that have taken place.

The control room was extravagant to say the least. It was designed in a circular format with many consoles around the edge. The consoles looked like they were dedicated to the different systems of Othterra. Towards the center the consoles got fewer but they also got bigger. They were used to manipulate the data that was collected outside of Othterra. The center of the control room was dominated by a domed roof that contained a holographic image of the Milky Way Galaxy; an image of unparalleled realness. After seeing everything in the room, Othterra began to explain about the control center and their new home.

"This room is the primary control room of all of Othterra. While there are specialized locations to perform specific tasks, everything can be done from here. Every technology that is available to us has been employed to ensure our safety and well being; and also our comfort."

"What are the defenses of Othterra?" Mitchell asked.

"The designers have numerous Asgard powered weapon emplacement in place that will give us a 360 degree worth of protection. With the transporter it would be relatively easy to add more weapons wherever they are needed. There is no concern over powering the weapons either. There is a shielding system set up as well for extra defense, but if the hull was damaged in any way, fixing it would take little time."

"What about the Alteran technology that was on the core? Is any of that available to us at the time?" Thor asked. There were several sudden intakes of breaths at that statement.

"There was Ancient technology on the core Thor. How come I didn't know about it?" asked Sam. She was angry that she didn't know about this information. The possibilities…

"You did not ask. The fraction of the knowledge we have been able to gain from a repository was indeed placed in the core that we gifted to you. But it is a very small percentage of what was there and yet a vast amount in on itself." Thor answered Sam.

"Well what is the knowledge that we have from the Ancients then?" asked an excited Daniel.

"We can talk about that in detail at a later time. Let's finish up this tour so we can settle in and get back to work." said General Landry.

"Once a hierarchy between the crew and Asgard has been established, I will give you a better brief on everything that you need. There are just two more things that I will show you for now. While the hologram of the map is indeed in real time, it can get better if we deploy a sensor net. We have ample power to scan at such a distance but if there is a need for detail, a sensor net will be most efficient." Othterra said.

"To be able to monitor the entire galaxy in detail would be a great tactical advantage for us." Teal'c stated.

"I agree." said Landry.

"Then we shall make the sensor net." Othterra said. Before anyone knew what happened they were all transported again. This time they arrived in a large lab with huge screens on the wall and consoles below them. "This is the main fabrication lab. It is the only place besides the control room that ships of any kind can be created. We will make the sensor net here."

A standard Asgard satellite appeared before the group in all its glory. Freya told everyone not in the know what it was. "This is the satellites that my people have used for observation in the original Milky Way galaxy. It is virtually undetectable and is strong enough to detect things that wish to remain undetected. It has no armament and no shielding but has small thrusters so that it can correct its orientation and avoid most objects."

"Sounds exactly like what we need. Can we put a hyperspace engine on them so we can deploy them from here without the need of a ship?" Landry was indeed happy with the capabilities of the satellite.

"Indeed." Before them the picture of the satellite changed to include a small hyperspace drive. "I will start fabricating and deploying the sensor net immediately."

"So all we really have to do is tell you what we want and you can create it for us?" Vala asked.

"As long as I have the knowledge then yes, I can fabricate it."

"Do you hear that Daniel, anything!"

"Yes yes, we all heard it. I can only imagine what you will ask for first." Daniel said while pinching his nose and shaking his head.

"Well team, I believe that we should call it a day and get settled in. I will let you know when we will meet tomorrow through the stones."

"Freya and myself will be waking all the Asgard minds that are stored it the Odyssey's core. Let us know when the meeting is so we can attend." Thor said.

Everyone nodded their heads in acknowledgement. They each received the knowledge of the location of their new homes and were transported their by Othterra while the two Asgard were taken to the ship.

Two weeks have passed for the crew of the Odyssey and of what was left of the Asgard race and in that time they had begun to familiarize themselves with Othterra. The former humans also used the time to begin to learn exactly what it meant to be Alteran. Several Asgard taught them everything that they knew about the Ancient race and also began to instill all the values of being an Ancient race. One thing that everyone was aware of was that those values would take time to learn, just as it took a long time for the Asgard and the Alterans of old to learn as well.

Another thing that the residents of Othterra created was a government. Since the Alteran and the Asgard were ruled via a Counsel, they decided to set there's up that way as well. To add an Earth custom, the council members were voted in by their peers. This council would make all the decisions for Othterra and its peoples were responsible to uphold those decisions.

With the time approaching to uphold the deal with Star Fleet, there was excitement about the upcoming trip. Since no one has left Othterra except for the sensor net that has been deployed, people were excited to see what this new galaxy had to offer.

Inside the main fabrication lab, Sam and Thor were finishing up some last minute details on the ships they were about to create, One of these ships would be used to take the three Star Fleet vessels back to where they picked up the Star Ship Voyager. It was decided by the council that a small fleet of ships should be created, one flag ship, two capital ships, and five smaller multiple role ships. These ships should have the latest technology that was available and should be able to be manned by a relatively small crew sense there was so few people available to them at the moment.

The capital ships were already a tested and proven ship, the Asgard O'Neill-class ship. The Flag ship was still in the design stages since everyone wanted to create something brand new and truly wonderful and they hoped to include ZPM's which a team was trying to learn to recreate. Using what the Asgard knew of them and the knowledge they gained from the repository download, they were hopeful that they would be successful. The multi-role ships used a design from a past line of ships that was as proven as the Asgard vessels. It was decided that these ships should look peaceful and inviting but if needed, they could turn into powerful beasts capable of defending itself and defeating the enemy.

Measuring in at 750 meters, it was created to be similar in shape to an Aurora class battle ship. The name was kept to show homage to the mighty race that now lives again. The size isn't the only difference either. It now has a smoother hull and is overall more streamline. Using the Naquadah/Carbon/Trinium alloy for the hull gave the ship a darker color than the original Aurora. The ship sported four retractable Asgard Plasma beam weapons and had the best shields that they had to offer. While the hyperdrive engines were only interstellar, it was still one of the fastest to be created. Powered by three neutrino ion generators and carrying the other standard Asgard tech such as holographic projectors and beaming technology made the ship very formidable.

But the main role of the ship was that of peace. It was designed to be very comfortable and to exude a sense of friendship. Also, the ship had a supply of Stargates and DHD's so that the crew could begin the construction of a Stargate network. This was meant to be the face of the Othterran home world.

"Ok Thor, I believe that the designs are complete."

"I agree. All simulations confirm that the ships should function properly with no conflicts."

Let's build them then. But can you set it to start in five minutes Thor; I would really like to see this take place."

"Certainly. I will join you. Never before have I seen our beaming technology produce something so complicated as ship from just energy. It will be most interesting."

Thor set up the delay in the construction and they both use the stones on their hands to transport themselves to the dockyards where the ships will be made. Right at the five minute mark, a long series of white flashes appear in the docs. The ships are being built by the beaming technology piece by piece, not whole like the satellites were for the sensor net. The flashes of light didn't allow for either of them to see the ships being built in any detail, but they could see the shape take place, especially that of the huge O'Neill class ships. Sam and Thor just look on in awe at the display of power.

"Othterra, how long until the ships are completed?" Sam asked, finally snapping out of her quiet thoughts.

Othterra's avatar appeared beside Sam and Thor in response to her question. "The Aurora class ships will be complete in approximately fifteen minutes, making total build time roughly twenty minutes. The O'Neill's will require an additional hour and five minutes, making total build time one and a half hours."

"Amazing." Was Thor's one worded response, a response that spoke volumes about what was happening.

"It is. From all the files in my memory, this is an unprecedented feat of construction. Never before has this level of manufacturing been capable. We could actually build vessels faster, but this is the optimal speed for now."

"If I wasn't watching it being done, I would have said that this would be impossible." Sam admitted.

"While this would be possible using only the power currently being collected from the star, this construction is using the power that is stored in multiple large capacitors that were added to the design. Creating the base metals used in the ship construction takes an enormous amount of energy. If we were not collecting 100 percent of the stars energy, this would not be possible."

"That's a lot of power indeed." Thor agreed.

Teal'c was currently walking the building dedicated to archeology. There was at least one building dedicated to every science. Unfortunately, due to the population size, the buildings were not at full capacity by any means. Teal'c walked into a large lab and found Daniel working at one of the consoles.

"Daniel Jackson, it is my understanding that you will be taking one of the Aurora vessels to Earth after Thor takes a ship to finish our deal with Star Fleet. I would like to go with you."

"That's fine; there is more than enough room. The council has authorized the finalization of Diplomatic relations with Star Fleet as well as the placement of a Star Gate. Why do you want to go if you don't mind me asking?"

"I find myself getting restless and I would like to see Earth as it is here."

"Ok well Thor is leaving tomorrow and we are set to leave the day after at noon."

"I will be there Daniel Jackson."

Vala walked around her new workspace. Her space was located in the main military building in the central part of the city. Apparently the council decided that she would be the perfect fit for the espionage and information gathering division. Not only was she responsible for gathering information that the sensor net could not gather but she was also in charge of the training of new personnel.

This task set before her was daunting but she felt that if she could take this role seriously, maybe a certain someone would notice and understand that while she could be silly and obtrusive at times, she could still handle her responsibilities with responsibility and dedication.

"Are you ready Commander Mitchell? It is time for us to get under way."

Thor had found Mitchell in Fleet Headquarters building going over the information on the O'Neill class warship. It was decided that Thor would retain the title of Supreme Commander of the fleet but instead of being the Asgard fleet it was the Othterran fleet. His ship would be the new flagship that was being designed but until then he was going to show the newly minted Commander Mitchell the ins and outs of his new ship, one of the O'Neill's. It was indeed an honor to be the first non Asgard to be in command of one the mighty vessels.

"I think I am. Just so you know Thor, you guys sure know how to build ships. I always knew they were powerful but to learn everything that it is capable of is staggering and a little intimidating."

"I have confidence that you will pick it up with little difficulty Commander. It is imperative that you do. The computer is interface is very intuitive. You have practiced operating our technology yes?"

"I just started a few days ago. I understand that while there is some mental linkage, most of the ship functions can be manipulated by this center console here."

"You are indeed correct. Come, the best way for you to learn is to watch and to do. Learning shall not be a problem for you, of that I am sure."

Following Thor to the stone control panel, He quietly observed everything that Thor was doing. Thor manipulated the controls and the mighty ship slowly began to rise up, out of the docks. As the ship cleared the Docks and was hovering higher than the city, the ship was suddenly enveloped in the Asgard transporter of Othterra and was transported out into the blackness of space. Othterra's first mission has started and with it, the galaxy will never be the same.


End file.
